


鏡子的那一面 Through the Looking-Glass

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Roommates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: 自第三季始，《BBC Sherlock》的拍攝風格和內容都變調了——劇情越來越跳躍離奇，色彩也變得令人目眩神迷，就好像跟Sherlock一起墮進了一層又一層的夢境，彷彿愛麗絲穿越了鏡子進入到另一個世界的感覺。假如那真的是鏡中世界的呈現，在鏡的另一邊，又發生了什麼？





	1. The Reichenbach Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 以下摘錄自Dr. John H. Watson從沒公開發表的博客草稿

　　

　　我不敢相信他就這麼叫我看着他，看着他在我眼前墜落。

　　我急忙衝過馬路，穿過人群，高呼我是他的朋友，叫他們讓我上前去檢視他的傷勢。

　　撫摸到他脈搏的一刻，我差點虛脫暈倒。

　　他的心臟仍然跳動。

　　我仍能感覺到他的脈搏在躍動。

　　救護人員很快的來到了，把他送進醫院。

　　我渾身乏力，但仍靠着自己僅餘的意志站起來，只懂愣愣地盯着他遠去的身影。

　　天是灰色的，在下着毛毛雨。

　　我的Sherlock仍然生存。

　　感謝主。儘管我的心跟隨他從頂樓上被狠狠摔下來，堕落了幾層高樓，仍沒被摔成粉碎，仍然頑強地掙扎求存。

　　你一定也要堅持下去，活過來，好好給我一個解釋。

　　你在電話裏胡說八道的鬼話，我一句也沒相信。

　　我知道你一定另有計謀，在打着別的主意。

　　包括你在我眼前躍下這一幕，都是計劃的一部份。

　　快醒來，告訴我真相。

　　否則我絕不饒你。


	2. Many Happy Returns

　　我在貝克街重看你去年給我錄製的生日光碟。

　　錄影中你是那麼的傲慢無禮，同時那麼可愛迷人，就像你一向那樣。

　　貝克街仍舊保持着你在此生活時的樣子。當然了，你隨時都會醒來，回來時發現什麼給我或Mrs Hudson丟了，肯定又會大發雷霆，說不定到時可憐的牆又會遭殃了。

　　我和Mrs Hudson一切安好，如常生活，靜待着你歸家。

　　這裏才是你的家。醫院可不是。

　　別總是睡得那麼熟，像個孩子。

　　夠鐘起床了。蘇格蘭場和大英政府都有許多有趣案子等着你。欠缺你的非凡腦袋，你哥哥和Greg可頭痛極了，倫敦的罪犯都會感到寂寞。

　　欠缺了你這可愛混蛋討人厭的冷嘲熱諷，我的生日都不像樣了。

　　我的人生也不像樣了。

　　我需要你，Sherlock。


	3. The Empty Hearse

　　博客一直沒有更新。

　　沒有了你非凡的頭腦和我們刺激的冒險，我根本找不到題材下筆。

　　沒了你，我的生活本就乏善可陳。

　　想不到，當我從博客界淡出後，另一個關於你的討論區卻掘起了。

　　原來Anderson跟我一樣眷戀着你和你的解謎生涯，以致於他要建立一個名為“The Empty Hearse”的論壇，跟其他Sherlock Holmes粉絲繼續以解謎為名，虛構了關於你的林林總總軼事。

　　當我在你床邊讀到這些小故事時，我看到你嘴角上揚了。你也覺得那些關於你跟Molly甚至Moriarty擦出曖昧小火花的描述很逗吧？

　　真想聽你親自說出尖酸刻薄的評語。

　　就像你過往毫不留情批評蘇格蘭場和Anderson的樣子。

　　想念你揶揄我時的語調。

　　你聽到Mycroft在你床前說的那宗有關國會大樓的恐怖襲擊沒有？假如是你出馬，當會更快破案吧？期待着你醒來，跟我再一次搭檔查案。沒有了刺激的冒險，運動量大減，整天就坐在你身邊呢呢喃喃，我很快會變成嘮叨的中年矮胖子了。

　　那個新來叫Mary的護士，看起來很開朗健談，似乎頗聰明，你喜歡她嗎？早上我在玩填字遊戲時，她竟然用揶揄的語氣說出跟你一樣的評語，嚇了我一大跳。有時候想，要是在認識你之前遇上她，說不定我會喜歡她。可能因為在她身上，會捕捉到一點點你的影子？

　　人總是有喜歡的類型吧。


	4. The Sign of Three

　　我收到了Clara再婚的喜帖，婚禮會在溫馨小巧的莊園舉行，這令我想起她跟Harry不愉快的婚姻，也是由一個明媚溫馨的婚禮開始。我當時還是Harry的伴郎，帶着被軍隊前上司甩掉的情傷強顏歡笑地出席婚宴。

　　緊隨喜帖而至的，是要照顧一個酒醉得胡言亂語的姊姊。她說Clara是被那臭男人騙了，弄大了肚子才結的婚。她說自己過去就好像跟一個幽靈在約會，當初那段甜甜蜜蜜教人心如鹿撞的好日子，怎麼可以說過去就過去，那個伴侶說消失就消失，只餘下她自己傻傻的一個呆在舊回憶裏。

　　老實說，我頭一次認同Harry的說話。

　　因為感同身受，這種心如刀割的感覺。

　　你怎麼可以說睡便睡，把我遺棄在這裏。

　　就好像被人深深捅了一刀，卻傻傻的遲遲都沒有感覺。

　　到發現血流如注時，已經沒得救了。

　　我對你的感情已經無可救藥。

　　所以殺了你，等於殺了我。


	5. His Last Vow

　　我不太喜歡Magnussen醫生，以及夜更那個叫Janine的護士。

　　可能因為自己也是醫生，對你的病情卻無從置喙，最重要的東西竟操縱在別人手上，所以我覺得Magnussen醫生像是個能主宰別人生死的擁有無上權力的人，他的每個決定都威脅着我和你的命運。

　　而Janine說她是Sherlock Holmes的粉絲。

　　即管笑吧。我竟然淪落到會妒忌一個你的女粉絲。但不止一次，當我到來時，發現她在細心替你整理儀容、潔淨身體，甚至只是溫柔的看着你，我總是怒從心起，感到原屬於自己的位置被人奪走了。

　　都什麼狀況了，我腦裏充斥着的竟是這些東西。

　　可能被洶湧的情感沖擊，也總比讓絕望的理性扳倒好。

　　我看到你的父母，甚至連Mycroft的上司也前來看你。

　　我知道情況很不樂觀。

　　你的心跳一度停止了。

　　醫護們努力的搶救你之時，我祈求上天再給我一次奇蹟，祈求你為了我，別死。

　　我知道你聽見了，我知道的。

　　所以我才能再次聽到，這世界上最美妙的聲音——你的心跳。


	6. The Abominable Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 從這章開始，我們回到Sherlock的思維宮殿

　　我就知道有什麼不對勁，從很深很深的地方出了問題，我的腦子出了問題。

　　這是個很古老的問題。

　　我討厭女人。為什麼會有個穿成寡婦模樣的女人站在我們的客廳。

　　哎，Mary。

　　一個短小精悍的金髮聰明人，富有行動力，跟Mycroft有着討厭的秘密聯繫——啊，這一切很耳熟！

　　是John。

　　如果那是John在我腦中的形象……他為什麼成了「寡婦」？誰死了？

　　不對不對，Mary的丈夫是John才對？

　　Mary Watson。

　　Marry Watson？

　　拿着槍的恐怖新娘是誰？Mary Watson。

　　穿着婚紗在思維宮殿中射擊我的Mary Watson。

　　那個有着可怕秘密、嫁給了John Watson的女人。

　　善解人意的可愛金髮女人，有着醫學專業背景，跟John在同一個診所上班繼而跟他調情，甚至入侵到貝克街要對我們調查中的案件出一分力的聰明女人。

　　慢着，那不是Sarah Sawyer嗎？

　　五年前有着不為人知的過去，參與過犯罪行為，為了逃避當年的黨羽和仇家，隱姓埋名，換了個身份在倫敦重過新生。本身不是英國人，自稱孤兒，在她的範疇是個頂級能手。可能還有個隱秘的紋身。

　　好像也很耳熟……是Soo Lin Yao！

　　一個有孩子和一段不愉快婚姻的女人，會欺騙丈夫的金髮女人，孩子是女嬰、名字是R字頭的。

　　A Study in Pink裏的金髮死者。

　　還有那個虛構出來的可怕的新娘——為什麼拿着槍？為什麼穿婚紗？為什麼會跟我思維宮殿中的Mary Watson重疊？為什麼最後我發現那「新娘」原來是由許多個女人共同扮演的？

　　到底，Mary Watson這個人存不存在？為什麼她的背景和特徵，總會和某個我過去認識的人有所重疊？

　　就好像，我根本不是維多利亞時代的人。

　　我不該再有着那個時代的腦袋，覺得感情是種難以啟齒的障礙，覺得身為一個偵探應該斷絕慾望才能成功。

　　John Watson也不該再留着維多利亞時代的鬍子！


	7. The Six Thatchers

　　John Watson剃掉了維多利亞時代的鬍子，卻留了一個維多利亞時代的髮型。

　　就像Mary Watson的髮型也改變了，像我一樣留起了卷髮來，甚至連衣著也越來越像我。

　　我非常努力的回想，卻想不到他們的打扮是從什麼時候開始起了變化。就像夢境一樣，身處其中的情境好像很真實，但你卻無論如何都想不起自己是如何進入到那情境中去的，一開始就在事件和場景的中間，想不起開頭，找不到來時的路。

　　許多的鏡和倒映。

　　不斷重覆的情節，每次總會找到細微的差別。

　　John又喪偶了。

　　這次他遷怒於我，說是我的責任。

　　說是我殺了他的另一半。

　　明明我只是自殺。為了他的安全，我只能自殺。

　　Mary Watson到底是敵是友？她曾經向我的心臟射出子彈，最後卻死於射向我的子彈……

　　假如開槍和中槍的是同一人，那叫什麼？叫自殺。

　　自殺。像我一樣。那是我當時覺得唯一能拯救John的方法。

　　但Mary叫我去拯救John。

　　方法呢？

　　到地獄去。

　　我明明已經在地獄了。

　　為什麼Mary的外型越來越像我？因為Mary Watson即是Marry Watson？——Marry Watson，一個我最恐懼的概念，害怕總有一日會有一個女人出現然後Marry Watson，那想法就像向我的心臟射出子彈那般疼痛；Marry Watson，卻又是我最渴望的一個夢，一個連想也不敢想像的夢，即使在虛構的婚宴上，也只敢以伴郎的身份穿上新郎的服飾站在他身邊？

　　那個婚禮上的謀殺陰謀細想起來太可笑了，會有人用如此愚蠢的方法去殺人嗎？一個延遲出血的利刃？但假如那是個比喻，比喻讓人進入了內心卻不自知，到那人抽身而出時卻疼痛得要死了，一切便合理起來。（這就是愛情？）

　　正如有關Magnussen和Appledore的一切都似是而非。因為我有記憶宮殿，就幻想出一個超級版本？懸浮在半空的透明熒幕（在播放我衝往火堆中的John的片段），現今存在的發明嗎？我不可能只穿着醫院的袍子就拖着吊瓶到西餐廳去跟Magnussen見面，誰都知道醫院袍子裏面是裸體，而且背後沒遮沒掩的吧？（儘管我試過披着床單到白金漢宮去）

　　不合邏輯卻歷歷在目的經歷，就像做夢。

　　還有太多不合理的地方。好像消失的車卡、在廢棄地鐵站放炸彈這種費時失事的恐怖襲擊，要有多蠢才會去策劃？心形的炸彈，以及存有簡易開關的倒數器，就更像是搞笑真人騷的道具似的。倒數器還要停留在1:29……

　　1月29日，是我們的相識紀念日。

　　所以一切都是為了你。

　　我來到了地獄，為了你。

　　為了救你，我一定要回去！

 


	8. The Lying Detective

　　我想起了許多事情。

　　不，應該說，我發現我早前許多記憶都似是而非。好像很真切地發生了的事，其實都是子虛烏有；或者，只是某些在別處發生的事，觸發了我的聯想，然後讓我在思維宮殿裏模擬現實世界，作出了仿真度很高的情景重現。

　　那些發生在別處的事情到底發生在何處？或曰，我現在究竟身處何方？是個謎。

　　只知道我認識的所有人都在那一邊。所有人，包括John、Mycroft、Mrs Hudson、我父母，還有Lestrade。

　　只有我在這一邊。

　　只有我。不，還有Moriarty。

　　但他不是死了嗎？難道說我也死了？但Moriarty的表現很奇怪——就跟我心目中的他一模一樣。

　　難道說，連Moriarty都是我憶想出來的？只因身處那一邊的他已氣絕身亡，所以我才感覺不到他的氣息，而以為他來了這一邊？

　　我快抓狂了。

　　就像自己的腦袋作反了，一直瞞住自己幹了許多事，再杜撰故事來欺騙我。

　　我是個偵探，必須要查出它究竟騙了我什麼、什麼是真實的、到底發生了什麼事情。

　　我想我被下藥了。我記得注射嗎啡的感覺。

　　抑或，我是在醫院裏？最近的幻象總是跟醫院綑綁在一起，有許多醫生和護士，其中還好像在護士群中窺見Mary的蹤影。

　　穿著西裝、卷髮的那個Mary，並不是真實的，沒有人能同時出現在你身前和身後，轉眼間又消失掉。除非那是個幽靈，又或者，只是我幻想出來的。

　　John也能看見她。但那個John又有幾分是真實的？那個從維多利亞時代過度過來的塗了許多髮蠟的油頭，出賣了他。現實中，我從未看見過John梳這種髮型。而且醜陋的套頭毛衣也從很久以前就消失在我的視線範圍，那件幾乎等同John Watson的套頭毛衣。

　　我想Culverton Smith是另一個John Watson的化身——金髮的矮個子，擁有一間醫院，一個迷戀H. H. Holmes的連環殺手。

　　對，我想這是我想像出來的，最邪惡最強大版本的John(他的確金髮又矮，在醫院工作，迷戀一個Holmes，會為了正義的原因殺人）。就像我想像我「死」後，他會另娶他人，一個攻心計的狡滑女人，然後棄我於不顧，並會為了亡妻而毆打我。我總是喜歡預先想出最惡劣的情境，在藥物影響下的無意識狀態就更身不由己了。

　　噢，所以我是在醫院昏迷中？

　　我記得。

　　我記得John真的來過醫院探我，無言的悲憤的站在我的床前——不是因為我殺了他的妻子以致他無法原諒我，是我「殺了」我自己，他才不原諒我。

　　John就是Faith——金髮，跛足，藏着一柄手槍，隨時準備自毀的一個充滿心理創傷、身心俱疲的人。我第一天就看穿了這一點，所以對他特別友善，我們還一起度過了愉快的一晚。

　　因為我的出現，才治好了John身心的傷，阻止了他的死亡。

　　要是從John身邊將我奪走，會怎麼樣？

　　就等同拔出一把槍，朝John的頭射擊。

　　如今John無助地躺在地上，讓血泊包圍着自己，仍驚訝於那個朝自己開槍的人。

　　是我。

　　這刻要置John於死地的人就是我。

　　我就是Eurus。

 


	9. The Final Problem

　　變成海盜，是兒時的夢。

　　但這刻John、我和Mycroft都是成年人了，不可能玩這種遊戲。除非是在夢中。

　　我一直都是在夢中。或曰，昏迷當中。

　　我的頭腦一定受到重創，意識越來越迷糊，連邏輯思維都所餘無幾，才會經歷這一連串匪夷所思的所謂「冒險」（之前即使在無意識當中，我頭腦自編自演的戲碼也不致於如此低水準）。簡直像是低成本B級片的内容。

　　一連串恐怖片、類型片的雜錦串燒，鏡頭、道具，連美術都那麼眼熟，根本統統是John平時拉我同看的垃圾爆谷電影——其實看這個島的鳥瞰角度就知道了，整個攝影機的形狀。

　　所以最後的問題是：我要如何離開這裏？

　　從思維内容去推斷，我的精神世界恐怕快崩潰了。當情節的混亂無稽再加劇下去，我最自豪的理智應該不復存在，餘下的只有虛無。到時「我」恐怕也不復存在。這刻逃不出來，我就永遠出不來了。

　　我總是讓自己的腦袋飛翔得太高太遠，找不到回到地面的路。

　　而我必須安全降落，才能救回John。

　　Eurus，一個失控的天才，只有頭腦，沒有感情和人性，連Mycroft都搞不定的親生手足——對，這正是我最恐懼自己會變成的樣子。而事實上Eurus只是一個比較誇張的版本。我過去的確像她一樣，將智力遊戲看得比任何事重要，不留情面的玩弄嘲諷一般人和身邊的伙伴。我是她，她是我。我們是一對雙生兒，一體的兩面。

　　為了約束她，我總是將她關在地牢——是的，她曾經以Moriarty的形象出現，被我用鎖鏈鎖在精神病房裏。那個Moriarty也是我。所以他知道我最恐懼的，是痛苦、心碎、失去、死亡。

　　我既羨慕Eurus和Moriarty感受不到痛苦，不像我有那麼多這樣那樣的恐懼。我同時也害怕自己會變成他們那樣，無知無覺的傷害了別人，特別是我摯愛的人。

　　所以我總抑制着自己的感情和真心。我怕把我的真實感受釋放出來，會害人害己。

　　我總是妖魔化自己，覺得自己會成為Moriarty、成為Eurus，然後用這個藉口來封閉自我，無視自己的感情和極限。

　　我並不是無所不能的Sherlock Holmes。我也會感到徬徨無助。根本就沒有從頂樓跳下來毫髮無損的魔法，所以在我的劇本裏也並沒有解答到真實的方法。因為根本沒有。我是真的跳了下來， 結結實實的摔在地上。所以我現在昏迷在醫院裏。

　　我也會有失敗的時刻。

　　我也只是血肉之軀。

　　我要走出去，必須原諒自己，接納自己。

　　我要讓感情像我演奏的樂曲那樣，不再懼怕暴露於人前。

　　不怕暴露於John的面前。

　　我要告訴他，那三個字。

　　為了這個動機，我回到了地面，在震動下睜開眼睛。

　　看見了John驚喜的樣子。

 

　　「你曾經停止了心跳。」

　　「我聽見了你跟Mycroft 爭論要不要為一個植物人拔喉。他說這屬於家屬決定的事宜，你說你就是我的家屬。」

　　「我是。」

　　「你是。」


End file.
